


Brooklyn

by Knicholes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knicholes/pseuds/Knicholes
Summary: Who hasn’t made a mistake?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Credit to Wakey!Wakey! For the song and JKR for the characters.

_I hope I see you soon_  
_Because you’re fond of me and I am fond of you_  
_These days I guess that’s all it takes_  
_That and just a few mistakes_  
_And I have made mistakes_  
_Yes I have made mistakes today..._

She’s sitting on a balcony, somewhere in Brooklyn, NY, in America, of all places. She’s staying with a former teammate of Viktor’s, someone he insisted she meet up with when she told him where she was heading next in her last letter. Her original destination was NYC & the magical district located there that she heard so much about. It was certainly impressive; but not so much so that she forgot the reason she was there. The reason she was in America, the reason she’d been running around the world for the better part of a year now.

No, nothing had made her forget yet.

_So tonight I’ll be your Brooklyn_  
_So cold and yet so far away_  
_Just tell me what you want for me to say_  
_And if it brings you home..._

Two years earlier, she was on top of the world. The war was behind them, Harry & Ginny were planning their wedding, everyone was recovering. She had her perfect NEWTs and the world was wide open in front of her.

She had gone to meet with Kingsley regarding her parents in Australia and she was hopeful she would be recovering her parents within a week. She flooed into the Leaky following her meeting with him and upon seeing the flash of platinum at the bar, paused. Shrugging, she walked over and took the empty seat beside him.

“Malfoy.”

He paused a beat and then responded.

“Granger.”

Tom came over to greet her and she asked for a firewhiskey. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

“Didn’t take you for the firewhiskey type, Granger.”

Tom returned, setting the drink in front of her and she smiled and thanked him before responding.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Malfoy.”

She took a sip of her drink and saw him looking at her with a strange look on his face. Contemplative? Interesting.

“So, how have you been, Draco?”

The sputter he managed to let escape amused her greatly. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t know we were on such familiar terms... Hermione. I’ve been well. And you? Keep any reporters in jars lately?”

She choked on her sip of firewhiskey.

“How do you know about that?!”

He smirks. It’s infuriating... and strangely attractive.

“You don’t think you were the only one who knew her secret, did you? Besides, she told me. Wanted me to make our last year at Hogwarts difficult for you. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

And he winks at her. He winks! Bloody menace. She throws back the rest of her drink and chuckles.

“Well, I appreciate that,” she says in return.

She stands. She’s late for dinner at Harry’s.

“I have a dinner i’m late for. It was.. not entirely awful talking to you, Draco.”

He stands with her.

“Tell me, Hermione. Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night?”

She’s gobsmacked. What? A date? She’s sure the shock shows on her face.

“A date, Draco?” Her tone is a challenge and by his smirk, he is well aware of it.

“Yes. That is, if you’re unattached and interested.”

She’s interested. Very. It’s been her little secret but she’s always found him attractive. Even when he was acting like a foul little cockroach, he wasn’t bad to look at. She’s single, so why not?

“You can owl me. I’m sure you can figure out where to send it.”

And with a wink, she’s gone.

_I guess it’s safe to say_  
_We both could use this fire escape_  
_Cause I’ve been breathing ashes in_  
_And I’ve been waiting for something to carry me away_

8 months.

8 months of fancy dinners and casual nights in. 8 months of fantastic sex and playful bickering. 8 months and she was in too deep to walk away, whether she wanted to or not.

They had had gatherings with their friends. His, hers, they all blended together. It was easy, effortless, and better then she thought it would be.

After one such gathering, they were at her flat. There was an owl waiting when they got in. Upon seeing the owl, he raised a brow.

“That’s certainly a unique looking owl. Who’s is that?”

Hermione laughed.

“Yes, he sure is unique. He belongs to Viktor.”

She almost missed the stiffening of his shoulders. Almost.

“Krum? You’re still in touch with him?”

She shrugged.

“We’re friends. Why wouldn’t we keep in touch?”

He scoffed.

“Why would you? You lost your virginity to him. I don’t keep in touch with any of my exes.”

She rolled her eyes. And then, the fight began.

It was 8 months worth of arguments they never had. It was 7 years of anger and resentment and buildup from school. It was his pent up annoyance at the easy way she hugged and kissed her friends, and his. It was her pent up frustration and hurt that he wouldn’t even talk about maybe, just maybe, introducing her to his mother, when she had taken him along to Australia to meet her parents. It was his lingering resentment that he still got shocked looks whenever they went out together in the wizarding world. He was still being judged for his actions in a war that he had wanted no part in; it wasn’t her fault but their relationship had come as a shock- and no one seemed to think he was good enough for her. It was a lot of work for him and he didn’t think she realized how much, until that fight.

Hours later, he stormed out of her flat, intending to go get smashed with Blaise and Theo.

The next morning there was a photo of him on the front page of the Prophet. Him, leaving the Leaky, in the same clothes as the night before. At first glance, it’s innocent. He got smashed and took a room upstairs to sleep it off. But no, because why would things be that simple? Because after Draco sneaks out and apparates away, who else sneaks out of the Leaky? Astoria Greengrass. Wearing a dress, and heels and obviously last nights makeup.

He shows up at her flat that night, of course. She’s ready. Makes tea and spikes it with truth serum she made herself. Not veritaserum, no. She just wants to know enough. No more.

And what he tells her is enough. He’s furious, as she knew he would be. Slams his way out of her flat and she sits there utterly composed until the door is closed and she hears him apparate away. Then, and only then, does she allow herself to cry.

A month later, there’s an engagement announcement in the Prophet. A month after that is their wedding and that’s the day she leaves.

_So I hope you travel safe_  
_I hope you’re cool, I hope you find your way_  
_It’s sad but it is safe to say_  
_We disagree on one too many things_

Today, all these months later, it still hurts. She loved him. Who is she kidding? She does love him. That’s why the owl she got today has shaken her and has her sitting on a fire escape, in Brooklyn, staring at the stars and trying to find the constellation he’s named for. A Malfoy hasn’t gotten divorced in centuries; maybe ever. But he has. And the owl she got today has her thinking it may be time to go home.

“Hermione,  
I’m sorry. I miss you.

Draco”

_And I have made mistakes today_


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes a mistake and his life will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Credit to Snow Patrol for the song and JKR for the characters.
> 
> * there is a possible trigger for content in this chapter. Nothing explicit and I don’t want to post it because it will ruin the story, but please proceed with caution. Feel free to PM me for a specific explanation.*

_If you were here beside me, instead of in New York  
_ _If the curve of you was curved on me_

_I'd tell you that I loved you, before I even knew you_

_'Cause I loved the simple thought of you_

Shit. What have I done? My mouth tastes like ashes and regret and all I can think of is the look on Hermione’s face when she finds out what I’ve done. And of course she’ll find out, because I went and fell in love with the brightest witch of the age. Nothing gets past her. 

After getting home from the Leaky, I get in the shower. I turn the water hot enough to burn me and I scrub myself. I scrub myself until I’m red and bleeding but I still feel dirty. 

It’s a difficult thing, to get myself together enough to go to Hermione’s flat like nothing is wrong. Of course, Blaise showed me the Prophet already, and I know she’s seen it. She reads the Prophet every morning, drinking coffee with the awful muggle creamer she loves so much. Something else I know, is that nothing will ever be the same after tonight. 

It’s worse then I thought. I wasn’t expecting Hermione Granger, of all people, to spike the tea with truth serum. Bloody hell. What’s worse though, is the look on her face. I think I’ll be haunted by that look for the rest of my days. Maybe she’ll talk to me in a few days. 

_ If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending _

_ There's so much this hurt can teach us both, _

_ And there's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me, _

_ They're the prayer that I say every day _

A couple days later, I see Potter at the ministry. He gestures to me to follow him into his office. Once the door is locked and silenced, I open my mouth to ask him about Hermione, but I’m cut off by his fist plowing into my eye. 

“That’s for hurting my best friend. And I have nothing more to say about her. But if I can give you some advice? If you want to fix this, you should be on your knees, begging her. You humiliated her, Malfoy and you broke her heart. I cannot and will not fix this for you.”

And with that, he sits down and starts looking over some paperwork. He thinks I should beg? Malfoys don’t beg! And she’s the one who spiked my tea! Lunatics, the lot of them. 

“I’ll see you around Potter. Thanks for the black eye.”

And I’m gone. My pride won’t allow me to beg. 

There’s an owl waiting for me when I get home. Astoria. She says it’s important and I need to get there as soon as I can. So I go, and immediately wish I hadn’t. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIDN’T USE A CONTRACEPTIVE CHARM?!”

She’s calm but I’ve known Stori for years and I can see she’s scared behind her mask. 

“You were wasted Drake. You didn’t cast it. I meant to and then I...I forgot.”

I slump down in my seat. I want to be furious with her but I can’t. So, what’s next then?

“Alright. So, are you pregnant? How soon will you be able to preform the charm?”

“I can do it now. I didn’t want to do it without you. I’m scared, Draco.”

I am, too. I’m terrified. But Stori is a friend and she needs me right now. So I suck it up and grab her hand. 

“Don’t worry Stori. I’m right here.”

And then my life changed forever. 

_ The lone neon lights and the ache of the ocean _

_ And the fire that was starting to spark _

_ I miss it all, from the love to the lightning _

_ And the lack of it snaps me in two _

Before I even know what’s happening, there’s an engagement announcement in the Prophet. I know it’s the right thing to do; but Hermione haunts me every time I close my eyes. I finally break down and confess everything to Stori before our wedding. She holds my hand and strokes my hair and she cries. 

“I’m so sorry Drake. I’m so sorry.” 

It’s not her fault and I tell her so. It’s my own damn fault and this is my penance. I’m no stranger to doing what’s expected of me, even when it’s not what I want. 

The day of our wedding is a blur. But that night, I feel like something is wrong. More wrong then marrying a woman I don’t love. More wrong then knowing I broke the heart of the woman I do love. So I get up and i apparate to Hermione’s flat. And that’s when it hits me. Her wards are down. I open the door and sink to my knees. She’s gone. 

_ If you were here beside me, instead of in New York _

_ In the arms you said you'd never leave _

_ I'd tell you that it's simple and it was only ever thus _

_ There is nowhere else that I belong _

Potter is no help. He won’t tell me where she is. But there’s pity in his gaze when he looks at me, which tells me he knows exactly why I married Astoria. He’s always been perceptive. 

3 months later, Stori wakes me up screaming. She’s bleeding and in pain and she knows, she just knows, our child is gone. I didn’t think it would hurt, but it does. It hurts so badly. And I have to be strong for Stori because she’s devastated but I have no one to be strong for me. Theo and Blaise try, but we’re not emotional blokes. I appreciate the effort. 

A month later, Stori approaches me with divorce papers. And suddenly, there’s something flickering to life inside of me that I thought was gone. Hope. 

I’ve had my solicitors keeping tabs on Hermione since I managed to track her down in America. She doesn’t know of course, but I needed to know she was safe. And she has been, if a little sadder then she was before. If things go the way I want them to, she’ll be smiling again before long. Please, please, for once...let things go the way I want them to. 

_ Just give me a sign, there's an end with a beginning _

_ To the quiet chaos driving me back _

_ The lone neon lights and the warmth of the ocean _

_ And the fire that was starting to go out _

I send off the owl and wait impatiently for a response. Two months later, when I’m starting to give up hope, I get a response. There’s a knock on my office door. And then she’s there. Beautiful, and tanned and she feels like home and I never want to let her out of my sight again.

“Hello Draco.” 

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for my first story!


	3. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a life is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Credit to T.Swift/Bon Iver for the song & JKR for the characters.

_ I can see you standin', honey _

_ With his arms around your body _

_ Laughin' but the joke's not funny at all _

_ And it took you five whole minutes _

_ To pack us up and leave me with it _

_ Holdin' all this love out here in the hall _

** 5 years later **

For this years War Memorial, it’s a Quidditch game for charity. All money made goes to a post war charity. It’s a wonderful idea, seeing as how many people will pay ridiculous amounts of galleons to watch Harry catch the snitch.

It’s a little awkward for me, though. Fiddling with my engagement ring, I avoid looking anywhere but up. Looking for my fiancé, who is, of course, up in the sky somewhere, playing seeker.

I can feel someone staring at me from the stands opposite. I don’t look. 

_I think I've seen this film before  
_

_And I didn't like the ending_

_You're not my homeland anymore_

_So what am I defendin' now?_

_You were my town_

_Now I'm in exile seein' you out_

_I think I've seen this film before_

A scream next to me lets me know something important has happened. Ginny turns to me with a huge grin.

“Well Harry’s caught the snitch, one game down!”

She laughs at the look on my face but I’m glad because that means my fiancé will be joining us in the stands shortly and maybe then I’ll feel less nervous.

10 minutes later, large hands cover my eyes from behind. 

“Hello love.”

I spin around with a big smile and give Viktor a kiss. He really has gotten better with age. I was shocked when he surprised me by being here for this game. But really, who else could compete with Harry for seeker? Not to mention, he knew being here would make me uncomfortable, although I never said anything. He just knows me that well.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. I smell his unique aftershave that always calms me and I can feel his heart beating under my ear. His English is perfect now. He’s semi retired from professional Quidditch, but he still keeps up his gym regiment. He’s not one to let himself go soft.

5 years ago, when I returned to England from my travels, Harry told me Viktor had moved to London. In those months when I was trying to work things out with Draco, I avoided him. I knew Draco was jealous and always felt inadequate compared to Viktor, and I didn’t want him to think he wasn’t enough for me. I shouldn’t have worried about that.

When I returned to Draco, we spent about 6 months trying to work things out. We fought all the time. One day, I just realized I wasn’t in love with him anymore. Once I realized that, I found that I could let everything go. I wasn’t angry anymore, or sad or disappointed. But telling him that I wasn’t in love with him anymore was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. Have you ever seen someone’s heart break right in front of your eyes? It’s a terrible thing.

_ I can see you starin', honey _

_ Like he's just your understudy _

_ Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me _

_ Second, third, and hundredth chances _

_ Balancin' on breaking branches _

_ Those eyes add insult to injury _

After Draco realized he couldn’t fix it, he left the country. Ironic, isn’t it? He returned two years later, with a potions mastery under his belt, looking happy and healthy. I was glad for him. By then, I had been seeing Viktor for about a year. He had taken me to formally meet his parents in Bulgaria. He was working as a coach, playing the occasional game, and I was working alongside the goblins and Bill Weasley as a curse breaker. I avoided Draco at all costs, thinking I was doing him a kindness. Was I? Today is the first day I’ve seen him in about a year. We don’t run into each other. I make sure of that. 

A year ago, Viktor proposed. He went to my father and Harry for their permission. I found that hysterical but I love him all the more for it. He knows that Harry means the world to me and if Harry didn’t approve, he wouldn’t have proposed. But of course, Harry (and my father) approved and helped Viktor pick the perfect ring and plan the perfect proposal. It was the most beautiful moment of my life, so far.

The wedding is in 3 days. I’m not nervous. Neither is Viktor. We’re having a lovely church ceremony and then having the binding done by Kingsley at the Burrow. After that, we’ll head to Harry and Ginnys home in Godrics Hollow for the reception. Low key, yet including all our loved ones. It will be perfect and I cannot wait.

After our week long honeymoon in Greece, we’re moving into the house that Viktor’s parents bought us as a wedding gift. It’s in Godrics Hollow- about a 5 minute walk from Harry and Ginny. I love how my future in laws know me so well.

I still feel eyes on me. I take a deep breath and look up, right at platinum hair and grey eyes and pale skin. I know he knows almost every detail about my life. I know it still hurts him. But he smiles at me and tips his head slightly and I know that’s his way of letting me go. And I smile back and wave and let our past go, into the air between us. 

_All this time _

_ We always walked a very thin line _

_ You didn't even hear me out (you didn't even hear me out) _

_ You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter coming to wrap this story up!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything in my life! But I was listening to this song and this just popped into my head. I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> **keep an eye out for a piece from Dracos POV ;)


End file.
